This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to study endocrinopathies in children diagnosed with optic nerve hypoplasia (ONH). The proposed study will be the first to specifically evaluate a large number of ONH children for endocrinological and growth outcomes, and the impact of growth hormone treatment on physical development. Subjects will be randomized to treatment with growth hormone vs observation only (no placebo control) and followed for two years for growth outcomes.